Undone
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Naoya loves Yuuya but doesn't know how to tell him. One-shot, yaoi, lemon.


Contrary to popular belief, Naoya Teshigawara did not have a crush on Izumi Akazawa, nor was he close enough to his childhood friend, Tomohiko Kazami, to consider him his best friend. Both of those positions were reserved for the dull-haired boy in his class, Yuuya Mochizuki.

The only problem was Yuuya seemed to have feelings for his own close friend, Ikuo Takabayashi – especially if the hugs they gave each other when they thought no one was looking was anything to go by.

Naoya had never asked the smaller boy outright about his suspicions, not wanting to threaten their friendship in any way, but it upset him at times when the three of them would be hanging out together after school and Yuuya and Ikuo seemed to be more focused on each other, making him feel like the third-wheel.

Currently, Naoya was walking home from school by his lonesome, Yuuya having passed on walking with him to instead go shopping with the darker brunet. He wasn't annoyed with his crush – he didn't think he could ever be – but it hurt to know that he didn't matter as much to one he loved.

If Naoya wasn't afraid of being rejected for his orientation, he may have spoken to someone about his problems, but instead he chose to keep them hidden, not wanting to lose the people in his life. Thinking more on what could happen if he came out to his parents, he unconsciously walked past his street and instead headed for the small cafe owned by the Mochizuki family, the fear that he may be disowned making him avoid going home.

_It's not like it should matter, right? _Naoya thought to himself. _I should be allowed to love who I want... _

Pushing the door open to the cafe, Naoya walked in and straight over to the counter that was just in front of him. He placed his order to Yuuya's older half-sister, Tomoka Inose, and paid for it, thanking the brunet haired woman for her time. He then turned around, intent on finding somewhere to sit but the first thing he came face-to-face with was Yuuya and Ikuo, the former sitting on his friend's lap, his head tilted to the side in order to give Ikuo's mouth room to roam along his neck.

Naoya's jaw dropped at the sight, not knowing what to do – never before had he been faced with this situation before. He stood dumbly next to the counter until Tomoka came to his side, her lips curled in a frown.

The kind woman placed her hand on the younger's shoulder, asking if he was okay. She wondered if it were because of her brother or not, if the fact that Yuuya liked boys had pushed Naoya away.

"Naoya-kun?" Tomoka bit her lip, looking at her brother. Neither Yuuya nor Ikuo had looked their way, unaware of what was happening.

Naoya's eyes filled with tears before he pushed Tomoka away, turning to run out o the cafe without another word. The brunet woman could only watch in shock as the back of the boy's white t-shirt disappeared within seconds.

"Nee-san?"

Tomoka turned at her sibling's voice, her eyes wide and full of confusion. He walked dumbly towards the only occupied table in the cafe, not knowing what to say; had Yuuya seen who was in here? Or had he just heard the slamming of the door and was curious?

"Why did Teshigawara-kun run off?" Yuuya was biting his lip, his voice full of concern. "Did he... see us...?"

Tomoka nodded sadly, noticing the crestfallen expression on her brother's face. "He did... I don't know how he felt, though. He didn't... seem accepting."

Yuuya's grey eyes shined with tears for a split second before he crawled off of Ikuo's lap, whispering something to the taller boy before he kissed the other. He then turned around and ran past Tomoka, hoping he was in time to catch his friend before he disappeared. However, the older boy was nowhere to be found, leaving Mochizuki to return to his friend's side and hope that he hadn't messed things up forever.

_**~~With Naoya~~**_

By the time Naoya had returned to his home and locked himself in his room, his heart was broken. Tears streamed down his face, the realisation that he would never have his friend for himself too much to bear.

The boy was laying on his bed with the pillow clutched against his chest, kicking himself for having not said anything sooner to the younger. Maybe if he had been brave and explained his feelings...

"It's too late now..." Naoya whispered to himself. He sighed before he sat up and got onto his feet, walking around his room. "...I guess he's going to be happy with Takabayashi-kun... I should just leave them be... He'd probably never be happy with me anyway..."

With those thoughts in mind, the boy wiped his tears away before he put on a fake smile and left to go talk to his mother. He was hurting but it would have to be something he'd need to handle; he loved his friend too much to not want his friendship anymore over something like this. After all; if Yuuya didn't know he had been there, the boy wouldn't think any differently.

_**~~The next day~~**_

No one was surprised to see Naoya walking to school with Tomohiko, talking to the raven-haired boy happily, just like any other day. However, Tomohiko was the only one who noticed that there was something... _off _in his friend.

As the two walked into the classroom together, Tomohiko spoke, his voice hiding the concern he felt with a casual tone.

"You seem unhappy today," Kazami pointed out. "Is something the matter?"

Naoya shook his head, trying to smile as bright as he could. "Nah, nothing's wrong, Kazami-kun! Just didn't sleep well last night."

Tomohiko didn't buy this for a second and continued prying, not wanting his best friend to be down. "Why are you lying to me?"

Naoya's smile dropped for a second before he quickly put it back up, twisting his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. "I'm not lying, Kazami-kun."

"You are. Don't think that after all these years I wouldn't know how to read you."

Naoya sighed, knowing that his cover had been blown. Maybe... he could try and talk about the situation without actually _telling _him _who _he was talking about?

"...There was this girl..." Naoya was careful with his words. "...She... I liked her, but... What's so funny?"

Tomohiko couldn't help but laugh again at these words. He smiled softly before he spoke, his eyes conveying a gentleness that was rarely present. "I never took you to like girls, Teshigawara-kun."

Naoya's heart stopped at these words as panic flooded through him. He tried desperately to cover his tracks but he knew it was over. "W-what do you mean?! Of course I like girls!"

"No, you don't." Kazami's voice was full of amusement, but the kindness was still present. "You like boys. I've known that about you for a long time, Teshigawara-kun."

"...I..." Teshigawara's eyes dropped to the floor, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "...You're not... disgusted...?"

The raven-haired teenager shook his head. "Why would I be? You're my best friend. It was just so obvious with the way you'd pay more attention to males than females. And Mochizuki-kun always has your attention, am I wrong?"

Naoya shook his head. "...That's what's wrong... It seems he likes Takabayashi-kun..."

"What makes you think that?" A slim finger slid the raven's glasses back up his nose. "Did you ask him?"

"...I saw them... together... Takabayashi-kun's mouth was busy against Mochizuki's neck..."

"And you just jumped to an assumption as always." The class representative shook his head. "Talk to him. You may be surprised."

The brunet didn't think he'd take the other's advice, wanting to leave things under the rug, but when he turned around after feeling someone tap his shoulder, he realised it wouldn't be that simple.

"Mochizuki-kun?" Naoya bit his lip; had... had the younger known all along that they had been seen...?

"Can I..." Yuuya shifted uneasily, glancing away. "...Can I talk to you... outside...?"

Naoya looked over towards Tomohiko, seeing the other smirking in amusement. He sighed before he turned back to the dull haired boy, trying to put on a brave face; he couldn't make the younger suspicious, could he?

Stepping out of the classroom, the two stood together in silence before Mochizuki spoke in a hesitant, wavering voice.

"...Tomoka told me... that you saw us..." the boy whispered. His eyes slipped shut as a single tear leaked down his cheek. "...I'm sorry you had to find out that way, and... if you don't accept me... that's okay... I know you like girls so I'll understand..."

Naoya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? Liking _girls? _No way! He may have glanced at some a handful of times to try and hide his true feelings, but he could not picture himself wanting to be with a woman for anything other than friendship! Was this... why his little friend had kept so quiet...?

"...M... Mochizuki-kun... I..." Naoya had absolutely no idea on what he was meant to say so, for possibly the first time in his life, he spoke from his heart. "...Yuuya... I... I could never think any differently of you... No matter what... But you're wrong about one thing... I... I don't like girls... I... I like... The point is... I want you to be happy with Takabayashi-kun..."

Mochizuki blinked before he replied, confused about being addressed by his given name; it was unusual to come from the brunet. "...You... called me... Yuuya..."

"You're important to me..." Teshigawara mumbled as he shifted unsteadily on one foot, glancing away. "...That's all..."

Yuuya smiled softly before he nodded. "You're... important to me, too... Teshi... No... Naoya..."

Naoya smiled back. He wanted so badly to reach out and kiss his friend, but he knew he couldn't do that – not with the other already being with someone – wait, what was Yuuya saying...?

"Naoya, I... You're wrong, too... I'm not with Takabayashi-kun..."

Naoya bit his lip, shaking his head. "You... I saw you both, though..."

Yuuya smiled shyly before he started to explain. "I... told him I liked another boy, but also that I was anxious about it... I have never had a relationship before, and... I am nervous about my orientation... Takabayashi-kun reassured me that he was curious himself about boys, and we came to a compromise... In return for letting him explore other boys, I... I tried to get used to the contact so I... could hopefully open up to who I like..."

"Is that why you guys always hugged when you thought no one was looking?" Naoya couldn't help but tease his friend, finding the boy's shy state cute.

Yuuya blushed deeply as he fiddled with his hands before he nodded a few seconds later. "...Y-yes..."

"I also want to ask; who do you like, Yuuya?" The brunet had a lopsided grin on his face, his eyes shining brightly. He laughed as his friend's blush grew darker, the younger looking away with wide eyes. "You can tell me. If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who _I _like."

"N-not fair!" Mochizuki stuttered over his words. He was flustered to the point where Naoya knew this would be easy to get out of him with a little provocation. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because it's fun that way." Naoya stepped closer, his taller presence comforting to the younger despite their situation. "You can tell me."

"You tell me first!" The dull-haired boy squeaked.

"Why? Are you going to say you like me?" Teshigawara covered his serious attitude with a playful tone, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. He honestly didn't expect for the art student to bow his head and whisper 'Yes...'.

Yuuya fiddled with his hands, shifting consistently under the taller boy's searching gaze, the silence overwhelming him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he accessed the situation blindly. He had messed up, hadn't he? Teshigawara must surely hate him now. "...I'm sorry... I... I-I'll go..."

The grey-eyed boy turned to leave, but he was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist in a gentle manner, spinning him back around. He was unprepared for the lips that pressed ever so softly against his, gentle and caring.

Naoya was... kissing him? But why? Mochizuki didn't understand why his friend would do this – unless...

The brunet pulled out of the kiss, a soft smile on his face. He raised a hand and ran his fingers against his friend's cheek in a fond manner before he leant down and rested his forehead against the other's. "I like you," he whispered, not wanting this moment to end.

Yuuya pressed against the warm body holding his, resting his face against Naoya's chest. He sighed happily before he replied. "...I... I l-like.. you, too..."

Naoya pulled away once again, lip-locking the smaller boy, unable to say the words he needed to. When they broke apart for air, he whispered back as he nuzzled the soft skin of Yuuya's neck. "Will you come over today?"

The dull-haired boy nodded, taking in their time together. He wished no one would interrupt this moment but, as always, someone came around the corner.

The boys broke apart hastily, neither of them feeling comfortable with their love for each other being discovered. However, too their immense relief, it was only Ikuo.

"Hey." The frail boy smiled as he approached his friends. "Did Mochizuki-kun talk to you, Teshigawara-kun?"

Teshigawara blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He nodded, reaching out to wrap his arm around Yuuya's shoulders and pull him back against him. "Yeah..."

Ikuo smiled wider. "I'm glad. It looks like everything worked out okay."

Yuuya played with his thumbs as he sent a shy smile back at his friend. "Y-yes..."

"I'm going to go and have a rest in sickbay. I'll see you two later." Ikuo gave Yuuya's soft hair a gentle pat before he left to find the nurse, his heart condition making him feel a bit weak.

"Let's go inside before everyone wonders what we're doing." Teshigawara kissed the younger's forehead before he turned around and opened the classroom door. "Come on."

Yuuya followed behind, his body tensed from the uneasiness he had originally felt during the confrontation. No one seemed to pay them any heed as they sat by his desk and no one even seemed to give the small strokes Naoya gave to his friend's hand a second glance.

"Does your family know?" the brunet whispered, trying not to grab anyone else's attention.

Yuuya nodded. "Yes... They... Kaa-san and nee-san took it well... Tou-san... not so much... What about yours?"

"They don't know. I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"That's okay." Mochizuki's smile was so innocent, he looked like an angel. "We can tell them together if you wish."

Naoya nodded, smiling back. "Sounds good. Walk home with me after school?"

"Okay."

After making sure that no one was watching them, Naoya quickly leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his new boyfriend's cheek. He turned back around to find that the only person who had even noticed them was Tomohiko, and the raven-haired boy was sending a cheeky grin to him as if to say, 'I told you so'.

Sniggering softly to himself, Naoya stood up and returned to his own desk as the door opened and Kubodera-sensei stepped in. Needless to say, he was more distracted than ever for the rest of school.

_**~~After school~~**_

The two boys had walked back to Teshigawara's home together, their hands entwined whenever they were alone. Walking into the small house that belonged to Naoya's family unimpeded was easy as his parents and sister were all absent.

"Let's go to my room first and then we'll play some video games in the lounge room." Before Yuuya even had a chance to reply, the brunet was running down the hallway to his room in excitement, unable to believe that they were now spending time together not as friends but as _partners._

Yuuya laughed as he followed the older boy, finding his boyfriend sitting on the bed as he hastily pulled his school shoes off before throwing them across the room.

"You seem more energised than usual, Naoya." Yuuya walked towards the taller boy, unable to believe that, as hyper as the brunet was, he still had energy reserves hidden.

"I'm just happy," Naoya explained. He quickly straightened the comforter of the bed before he patted the spot beside him, inviting the dull-haired boy to join him. As soon as the younger was within grabbing distance, he snatched Yuuya, emitting a small yelp of surprise from him, and placed him on his lap. He rubbed his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb before whispering, "I'm happy because I have you..."

Yuuya's cheeks became red as he glanced down at his friend's lap, too shy to reply to this. He instead shifted against the other, trying to move closer but instead he accidentally rubbed his knee against the older boy's groin.

Naoya let out a soft moan at the friction, tightening his hold on the younger. He hissed as Mochizuki's knee rubbed against him again, biting down on his lip to dry and drown out another moan.

Yuuya was extremely embarrassed by this, stuttering apologies as he tried to scramble off of his friend's lap. "I-I'm sorry – I didn't mean to...! I...!" His words were cut off as lips connected to his once again.

Naoya was gentle as he kissed his boyfriend, sensitive to the fact that Yuuya may or may not be comfortable with such intimacy, so he kept his mouth closed, lifting a hand to run through reddish-brown hair.

After their lips parted, Naoya spoke, slightly breathless from the kiss. "Did you ever kiss Takabayashi-kun?"

The smaller student shook his head, blushing. "...I... N-not with... open... mouth..."

Naoya chuckled good-naturedly, glad to know that they would be each other's first kiss. Maybe not now, but eventually. "Can I kiss you like that?"

The younger student turned as red as a tomato, but he nodded anyway, biting his lip. "...I... I'm nervous..."

"Don't be, Yuuya. I won't hurt you."

The dull-haired boy nodded as he moved closer to his boyfriend, lifting his head so that Teshigawara could kiss him. He parted his lips hesitantly when a hot tongue licked at them. When said tongue slipped into his mouth, he whimpered and tensed, such a foreign feeling unknown to him.

Naoya sensed the younger's discomfort and pulled away, his light brown eyes shining with worry. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms, holding him carefully, whispering reassuring words to him. "It's okay; we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I can wait for you, Yuuya."

Yuuya shook his head, his small fingers curling in the other's white school shirt. He offered a soft smile before he spoke, a slight hint of confidence in his voice. "I... I want to do this..."

The brunet nodded, leaning forward to claim those soft velvety lips for his own once again. His boyfriend kissed back, albeit warily, and after a few seconds, he coaxed the younger's mouth open with his tongue.

Deepening the kiss, Naoya tasted the flavour that was purely Yuuya; a rich chocolate with just a hint of vanilla. His tongue swished around the wet cavern, tasting every inch of the boy's mouth. His tongue rubbed against the other, Yuuya's own shyly twitching against his every now and then. When they broke apart just a minute later, a long string of saliva connected them.

Yuuya's face was red, his eyes half lidded as he panted. Naoya could only think that this made him more adorable than ever. The brunet moved forward and rested their foreheads together, his hands resting on the boy's hips. He wanted to see all of the boy's body, to taste all of him, to touch him and make love to him like he often dreamed about. However, he knew Yuuya was frail at times and would most likely distress him if he suddenly tried to take his clothes off.

Instead, Naoya whispered, his voice conveying his longing, "May I... May I see all of you...?"

Mochizuki had not felt the arousal building up inside of him until these words made his stomach churn in anticipation. His pants suddenly felt a tad too tight as his breathing quickened, reminding him of the times he often had to relieve himself at night as thoughts of Teshigawara became too much for him.

The reddish-brown haired boy gulped nervously as he nodded, raising shaky hands to slowly unbutton his shirt. He had never undressed in front of anyone before and it was almost frightening to a point, but he knew that the brunet would never hurt him or make fun of his body.

Naoya watched in fascination as inch by inch pale, untouched skin was revealed. He bit back a groan, instead shifting, as his arousal became almost unbearable; they were both only young and they had hormones.

Once the smaller boy's shirt was lying neatly on the bed beside them, he got to work on his pants. He bit his lip, finding this more difficult to remove than his shirt, anxiety overwhelming him greatly. He stilled his hands for several seconds before he continued unbuttoning the material, extremely hesitant to allow this to happen.

Naoya sensed the younger's uneasiness and reached out, placing his hand on top of the smaller one. He smiled reassuringly, understanding that maybe he was asking too much from someone as shy and uneasy as Yuuya.

"It's okay." Naoya brushed his lips against the other's in understanding. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you so soon in our relationship."

The grey-eyed boy shook his head, determination shining in his eyes. He swallowed before he spoke, trying to explain his situation. "I... I want to do this, but... I-I have never done anything like this before, so... it's frightening..."

"I know. We can stop if you want. I don't mind." It was true that Naoya didn't mind stopping if it was what the boy wanted, but the throbbing in his groin would need _some _sort of attention; he wasn't used to letting an erection go unattended to.

Yuuya shook his head. "...Just... Just go slow?"

"Of course."

Teshigawara raised his hand, tilting his friend's chin upwards. He pressed their lips together briefly before he deepened the kiss, trying to distract Mochizuki as his hands slowly slid down the boy's bare sides.

The skin beneath his fingertips was softer than anything he had ever felt before and Naoya couldn't believe that he was the first person to touch it in such a intimate way. He pressed down as his hand glided across Yuuya's lower belly, and he smiled as the other squirmed and whimpered in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" The brunet brushed against what seemed to be a sensitive spot for the younger, wanting to witness Yuuya's reaction again.

Yuuya couldn't stop the loud moan that left his lips, his hips bucking instinctively as his groin searched for friction. He whimpered again as a hand brushed against his clothed erection, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the pleasure only he had ever given himself.

"Is this okay?" Naoya asked, needing the other's permission before he did anything further. He smiled when the other nodded and, with a rise of courage, placed his hand against the boy's groin and rubbed it.

"N-naoya...!" the boy gasped out his friend's name, his hips bucking once again. He groaned and whimpered, too overwhelmed by pleasure to focus on his anxiousness. "Naoya, I...!"

"Can I..." Naoya blushed before he spoke, slightly nervous to ask his question, "...can I... you know... _T-touch _you...?"

Yuuya nodded, wanting more pleasure. He raised his hips, trying to help his friend get his pants off; he noticed that the older teenager was having difficulty with such shaky hands.

Once Yuuya was bare, Naoya couldn't help but admire the smaller body beneath him. He had a very feminine appearance; his body was skinny, almost frail-looking to a point, and there was not even the slightest hint of muscle anywhere. His groin was swollen, standing to attention, just under average size for a fifteen year old.

Naoya didn't mind any of these... _imperfections, _as some people would say; he loved Yuuya just as he was and, to him, the boy's body _was _perfect.

Yuuya was glancing away, his face red as he panted. The older boy knew that he was self-conscious, so in order to try and soothe the other's worries, he reached out and gripped the shaft awaiting attention.

The art student moaned loudly at this, the pleasure more intense coming from a hand that was not his own. He cried out as the warm hand grasping him moved slowly along him, bringing him more pleasure than he had experienced.

The brunet didn't think it was fair for just one of them to be naked, but he wanted to make the smaller boy feel good before he took his attention off of him. He stroked the other a few more times before he leant down and kissed him, whispering reassurances in his ear before he sat back on his heels and started undressing.

Yuuya watched shyly as his boyfriend's clothes hit the floor messily, unlike his own uniform that was neatly folded and sitting on the pillow. He wondered if he could reach out and touch the skin before him like he had allowed his boyfriend to do to him.

"Naoya...?"

"Hmm?" Teshigawara's hand stilled on the hem of his pants, wondering what the younger could want. "Are you okay?"

Yuuya smiled and nodded. He licked his lips before he spoke, his eyes glancing away. "...I... May I... May I... touch your body, too...?"

Naoya nodded back, quickly removing his pants. "Of course you can."

The reddish-brown haired boy moved closer, reaching out to ghost his fingers against the flesh of his friend's chest. He was too nervous to press any harder, but he liked what he saw; Naoya's body was not as skinny as his, small hints of muscle in his arms. The brunet's erection was bigger than his as well, the thick organ twitching slightly.

"I..." Yuuya's blush darkened as he slowly reached out, cupping the other's groin in curiosity.

Naoya moaned and reached out, pulling his boyfriend closer towards him. With a gentle hand, he wrapped it around both his own member and the other boy's, hissing as they rubbed against each other.

"N-naoya...!" Yuuya gasped the older boy's name out as he bucked his hips into the other's hand. He cried out, such pleasure foreign to him. "Naoya, I...!"

Teshigawara's hips moved of their own accord too, his hand pumping the pulsing flesh as he did so. The two members rubbed against each other, the most stimulation either of them had ever had.

Mochizuki's hands grabbed at the stronger shoulders to steady himself as he felt his climax approaching quickly. He tried to warn the other teen, but all that came out was a choked scream as he emptied himself all over the warm hand holding him.

Naoya let out a guttural moan at this sight, he too hitting his peak. He followed suit, spilling himself onto his bed beneath them. He caught Yuuya as the other slumped against him in an exhausted haze, his eyes half lidded as he tried to catch his breath; he had never had such a draining experience before.

As much as the brown-eyed boy would have enjoyed making love to Yuuya, he knew not to push it. He was happy with that they had experienced together and as long as Yuuya was, too, he would live.

"I... I'm tired..." Yuuya mumbled as his eyes slipped closed, snuggling closer against his boyfriend.

"Then we'll have a nap," Naoya whispered. He pulled the sheet that had been dirtied during their activities together off the bed, throwing it onto the ground, before he laid down, pulling Yuuya to rest against him.

Reddish-brown hair rested atop the brunet's chest as small snores escaped both of their mouths just a few minutes later. Naoya's arms were wrapped protectively against the younger while Yuuya rested comfortably on his chest, feeling safer than ever.

Neither of them awoke to Teshigawara's bedroom door opening, soft whispers being exchanged between his parents.

"I think they're cute together." Naoya's mother smiled up at her husband, understanding what had happened within seconds. "I knew Mochizuki-kun liked boys but I always wondered when Naoya was going to come out."

The woman's husband smiled back. "I guess as long as he's happy with Mochizuki-kun, and he is happy in return, that's all that matters – even if Naoya never tells us."

"You're right. Let's leave them to rest."

The two adults left the room quietly, talking amongst themselves about what had happened. However, in the bedroom, Naoya stirred slightly, his hold tightening on the boy in his arms. Even during sleep, he wouldn' let the younger go.

_**~~A few weeks later~~**_

"Yo, Sakaki!"

Kouichi Sakakibara turned as his name was called, coming face-to-face with the brunet he had learnt was named Naoya. He smiled as he saw Yuuya tagging along behind the other, their hands entwined.

"Hello, Teshigawara-kun, Mochizuki-kun," Kouichi greeted politely. He tried to ignore the way the two held hands – he wasn't bothered, not at all! – knowing it didn't matter in the least if they were friendlier than he had thought. "Are you two together?"

"Yup!" Naoya let go of the younger's hand, instead pulling him into a tight hug. He had a large grin on his face, as if the fact made him happier than anything. "Most of the other students don't really talk about it. They are okay with it, but no one sees need to tell others because everyone seems to know."

Kouichi smiled, noticing the shy look on Yuuya's face. "What's wrong, Mochizuki-kun?"

Yuuya shook his head, smiling softly. "Nothing, Sakakibara-kun."

"Wanna come over to my house after school?" Teshigawara invited. "Kazami is coming. You and Yuuya can talk art or something while Kazami and I play video games."

Kouichi nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in class. Bye."

Teshigawara and Mochizuki waved goodbye to their new friend before they turned to each other, sharing a gentle kiss. They whispered their affections to each other before they turned around again and followed their classmate to the classroom.

Naoya was sure that, whatever happened in the following year, they would still be together always; he wasn't going to let anything come between he and Yuuya. That was a promise.


End file.
